Sweet Substance
by kpopismydrug
Summary: Summary: Its taemins birthday, so they go to a club. Where he gets drunk and is very very horny and the alchol is pulsing through his system. But jonghyuns is horny as all get out also...


Title:Sweet Substance

Pairing:Top!TaexJong

Genre:Smut

a/n this is for isaywierd my buddy and taextaeminnie my hubby!

Requested by isaywierd by her prompt

Taemin just turned 18...N SHINee goes out to a night club to party..Taemin drinks alcohol by mistake n suddenly goes drunky notices him n helps him to the restroom. Where taemin ends up fucking the singer senseless...N i REALLY mean senseless...

_Tap tap tap_

Feeling someone's finger poking his cheek, Taemin lazily peeled his eyes open. Too see faint light escaping the confines of his dim desk lamp, illuminating his room. The haze of light outlined the muscular figure leaning over his body.

"Taemin, Taemin wake up." Jonghyun whispered.

Registering that this familiar voice came from his boyfriend, Jonghyun. Taemin turned on his back and tugged Jonghyun towards him.

"What did you need, some more _favors." _Taemin seductively questioned. Wrapping his legs around the elder, Jonghyun seated himself in between the dancer's thin legs. Face hovering inches from Taemin, Jonghyun shyly replied.

"N-no that is not what I came in here for. I came in here to wish you Happy Birthday."

"Well then if it's my birthday then why don't you do something for _me._" Taemin seductively whispered

Without hesitation Taemin took the chance to capture Jonghyun's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the flesh hungrily. Swiping his tongue along Jonghyun's lip, he was immediately granted access. Not wasting anytime he shoved his tongue to into the warm cavern, exploring every single inch like a pro, battling for dominance. Feeling his chest burn and heave for oxygen, Taemin reluctantly pulled away to calm his body. Jonghyun took a dare and pinned Taemin's hands above his head, preventing him from any farther interruptions. Still seated in between Taemin's legs, Jonghyun changed positions by placing each knee on either side of Taemin's legs, clamping his legs together, receiving a yelp from the younger. Jonghyun leaned dangerously close to the maknae's lip, not giving Taemin the satisfaction of going all the way.

Feeling Jonghyun's breath graze along his lips following down to his neck. Taemin went that extra distance and claimed his lips in a ferocious kiss. Swiping his tongue across Jonghyun's lip, he was denied access, trying again but with a different tactic. Taemin roughly bit onto Jonghyun's lip while he thrusted into Jonghyun's pelvis.

Jonghyun moaned from the sudden contact. "UNNNGH HOLY FUCK TAEMIN!"

Taemin pulled away to pry Jonghyun's hands away from his own, intertwining his hands with the elders, pushing Jonghyun down. So that now Jonghyun was now on his back and Taemin was in control. Feeling the urge to just touch him, Taemin grazed his hands along Jonghyun's defined abs, lifting the thin tank he was wearing, little by little, caressing the heated flesh. Letting his hands roam Jonghyun's body. He slipped his right hand into the waistband of Jonghyun's boxers, palming the elder. Left hand still teasing Jonghyun's harden nipple, he twisted it making Jonghyun moan beneath him. Claiming the elders lips between his teeth, he slipped his pink muscle in the waiting heat, mapping out every inch of the singers mouth. Pulling Jonghyun's tank over his head, taemin lead his lips to Jonghyun right nipple, taking the pink nub between his teeth, forcing Jonghyun to moan in ecstasy. Just about to yank Jonghyun's boxers off, he was interrupted by a fuming key bursting open his door.

"TAEMIN COME ON WAKEY WAKEY TIME TO GET UP SO THAT-! HOLY FUCK TAEMIN! JONGHYUN WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Taemin completely shocked, snapped his hand out from under Jonghyun's boxers and hop off onto the floor, briskly walking past key in a complete utter embarrassment, running into Onew on his way to the kitchen to quench this thirst.

Seconds after Key knows that Taemin is out of ear-shot. He goes back a crazy mother fucking umma!Key walked straight up to Jonghyun now sitting straight up in Taemin's bed. Bending down to eye level with Jonghyun and smacked him across the face. _Hard. "You dirty son of a bitch. WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! I simply asked you wake taeminnie up for his birthday present not give sexual favors." Key sputtered_

Grabbing his right cheek in pain, rubbing it slightly to lessen the sting. Jonghyun tuned out Key and took the chance to dart for the door. But before leaving his spats out over his shoulder, "I woke him up, didn't I and maybe he was the one giving me sexual favors. God key! You didn't care to notice that Taemin was the one molesting me, not that I am complaining. But still that doesn't give you the right to lash out on me for no FUCKING reason." striding out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Trailing towards the kitchen to also get a drink and let his steam simmer.

Taemin saw the aggravated Jonghyun waltz into the kitchen, briefly passing him a glance. "What the fuck was that all about." Taemin questioned, putting his glass of water down on the table next to him.

"Key is just being himself selfish, snobby, and down right rude. But lets not talk about that, Minnie how far were you thinking about going if key didn't try to break down the door." Jonghyun retorted talking a big gulp from his glass of water.

Taemin just stood there and ponder about answering to mans question or changing the subject. "Well actually I thought that we would-." Taemin was suddenly cut off by the screaming banshee to the left of Jonghyun's shoulder.

"Jonghyun if you ever walk out on me again like that, I swear-." Key's mouth was quickly covered my the abrasive onew.

"Sorry about that Key is just a little frantic today." Onew franticly said, pulling the said diva out of the doorway, leading him to their bedroom.

Grabbing taemins hand he held to his face where key hit him, "Oh yeah, Tae I almost forgot why I had to wake you up so early or late I don't know. But we are taking you out for your birthday." Jonghyun said slightly whizzing.

Taemin glanced at the nearby clock, just realizing the time his face dropped. "Jonghyun why the fuck did you wake me up at 2 in the morning, plus were would we be going at a time like this." Taemin spoke out.

"1. It is the only time the place we are going to is any fun and 2. go get dress we are leaving in 20 minutes. OH and find something flashy and form-fitting, maybe some skinny jeans and a T-shirt." Jonghyun announced.

"Wait... were are we going at 2 in the morning, and why do I have to dress up. WHAT THE FUCK I AM SO CONFUCKED!" Taemin hyperactivity questioned

"You will see and I cant tell it is a surprise. Just listen to what I said and do it OK I don't want to force you. Even though you may like it, you masochist." Ushering Taemin towards his shared room, Jonghyun smacked his butt roughly.

biting his lip Taemin spoke up, "I may just take up that offer." Quickly Taemin scurried out of the kitchen to avoid Jonghyun catching him.

Before he closed the bedroom door he looked over shoulder winking straight at Jonghyun, noticing his expression change he meronged him, closing the door and flipping the lock shut. Pondering on what to wear he decided on some skinny yet comfortable jeans along with a loose _very_ low cut plain shirt. Putting a little bit of concealer on, he was ready to go.

Opening the door to see key all dazzled up from head to toe, minho and onew looking well normal and then focusing his eyes on Jonghyun. Holy Shit he looked fucking gorgeous with very _very_ tight pants on, that had little but noticeable slits along the entire length of both his legs, which exposed a expanse of tanned skin when his muscles moved, leading up to a fishnet T-shirt covering a white wife beater, too the crazy mused hair that looked well like _sex hair_. Feeling something dribble down his chin, he paid no attention it, for he was too dazed to care. But suddenly feeling the real world swallow him. He found everyone staring at him and the drool on his chin, wiping it off with his hand, capturing the strong gaze that Jonghyun was seductively sending him with a smirk plastered on his lips, turning upwards to show a glint of his pearly white teeth, eyes slitted menacingly boring into taemins own, with a slow wink he turned his attention to the diva waltzing his way into the living room, stepping on the couch , standing taller than anyone renouncing.

"YAH! OK everyone lets go." Key shouted.

Rushing over to the rest of the group, Taemin grasped Jonghyun's hand intertwining them together with a strong grip. Taemin leaned over stealing a sweet kiss to the side of his ear. Nipping at the lobe, Taemin seductively whispered against the shell of his ear, "Your _mine_ tonight once we get back." " If I can hold out that long." Taemin licked along the shell, tugging gently at the studded earring that was nested neatly in his ear. Feeling the singer shiver he smirked against his neck biting harshly into the skin. Letting a chocked moan escaped his pretty lips. He pulled away quite satisfied, tugging on the hand intertwined with his own. "We better hurry or Key may have another fit." Taemin whispered, tugging Jonghyun to the end of the hall, catching up to the others he cleared his throat. "Where are we going?"

Key quickly answered, "Tae we cant tell you it is a surprise. OK now stop asking and just follow us." Gesturing to the rest of group walking down the dorm halls, occasionally knock on some random person's door, then immediately booking it.

Finally reaching the main entrance, Key pulls out a fifty from his pocket bribing the main desk worker to keep his mouth shut about them leaving the dorm. "Here take this because you didn't see anything. Right?" Key said.

"Yes sir not a thing."

On that note we strode out of building, with not a care in the world.

Reaching the managers van, we all piled into it. Onew is driving, key is the passenger seat, minho is seated in one of the middle seats while Taemin and Jonghyun are cuddling in the back seat.

Pulling up to this brightly lighted place called PULSE decorated with flashy lights,a think red rope blocking the entrance with two huge men guarding the front door. Occasionally seeing people walk out the front,hearing a blast of really loud music escaping out the door. Suddenly they lurched forward coming to a halt. Unbuckling his seat belt like his life depended on it he ran to front of the car and threw open door. Dropping his mouth in complete aw he turn around reaching around minho and grabbing Jonghyun by the wrist, flying him right into minho's seat. Quickly regaining his composure he stepped out of the van, rubbing a red stop on his forehead.

"Damn Tae if I would have known you would be excited about this, i would of have taken you here a long ass time ago."Jonghyun vented. Waving his hand in front of Taemin's face, he was stirred awake from his daze. "Are you just gonna stand there or are actually going to enter the building." Jonghyun chuckled.

"Oh yeah, right." Lacing his fingers with Jonghyun's they skipped to entrance like a couple of kids. Reaching the thick, red rope the bouncers gave all five of them a once over. Seeing that they were pretty damn hot and didn't look like slobs, the nice man let them threw. People on the left of yet another rope yelled in dismay to the unfairness. Key just simply turned out and stuck his tongue out at the people that have probably been waiting there forever.

Opening the door, Taemin slipped in holding the door open for Jonghyun, who was trailing right behind him. Jonghyun being a jerk slammed the door in minho's face.

Feeling the deafening sound of the bass flood his ears, the beat making his body want to move,,the smell of alcohol leaking from everybody mouth,an aroma of sweat. the tight grip of his lovers arms wrapped protective around his waist. Most people would find it gross.

But he loved it.

Not paying any attention to the lyrics or the people around he pulled Jonghyun onto the dance floor. Throwing his arms over his own head to lay around Jonghyun's neck he started moving mindlessly to the beat. Grinding against Jonghyun sensually, no lust intended. But all that changed when something poking him in his back, hearing a low animalistic growl when he grinded harder into Jonghyun with a unknown rhythm, going left and right, up and down, back and forth. Hearing the beat slowly fade, they both realize that the song had ended.

"Come on,lets go get something to drink." Jonghyun pulled Taemin out of the crowd to his dismay. Seating himself on a stool near the bar,he noticed two light pink somewhat foamy drinks beneath him. Looking around to see if anyone was occupying these drinks. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he took a huge swig. Feeling the fruity flavor mixing with the burning sensation of the vodka running down his throat,he swiped his tongue along his lips he took another sip and another and another. Going to take all of it in, Taemin looked down into the glass finding that it was empty, gone, nothing left not even a drop. Eying the second one, he searched the crowd looking for his boyfriend to no avail he downed the thing in one go. Swiping his hand across hips damp lips to discard any evidence, Taemin spots his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye.

Jonghyun snick behind the teen, giving him jumper cables, making the dancer yelp in surprise. Making the younger swivel around on the the stool, placing his rugged hands on the teens hips, pulling up his shirt to reveal his hip bones. Jonghyun placed his hands on them, rubbing his calloused fingers against the milky skin. Standing on his tippy toes he captured taemins lips in a heated kiss, tasting the strong taste of the vodka with a hint of strawberry banana flavoring. "Taemin are you drunk"

Jonghyun could smell the alcohol seeping between Taemin's teeth, wafting it in his face with each breath, dipping his head to enter the younger's hot wet cavern, trying to taste every little drop of that sweet substance that was left on his teeth. Grabbing Taemin's hair to entice the make-out session, biting harshly on Taemin's lower lip, granted access, shoving his wet pink muscle into the heat, mapping his entire mouth, trying to get every last trickle of the sweet concoction Taemin just drank. Tilting his head to the side a little to deepen the kiss, he clashed with Taemin porcelain pearls, hearing a small 'clink'.

Pulling back from the intense scene they just made. Taemin wraps his legs around Jonghyun and clasps his hands around Jonghyun's neck. Pushing off the stool, colliding with Jonghyun's stomach, feeling him slowly venture his way to the bathroom with Taemin still entangled around him.

Feeling something hard and cold come in contact with his back, his pushes harder into the door, feeling the object give.

Once they are inside, Jonghyun blindly sets Taemin on a nearby counter, pulling Taemin closely to the edge, so that his feet are dangling off the sides. While Jonghyun is trying to get his impossibly tight pants off, Taemin, Lazily looking around swiftly, he figures the space of counter should be use wise,for it was quite large. Hearing the faint sound of a zipper being pulled down. Taemin hops off the counter and bends down to help his hyung. Reaching up to pull the tight pants down further and further, to avail, he tries a different tactic. Huskily whispering to Jonghyun, "Lay down, then I might be able to this relentless pants off you."

Without a word Jonghyun laid down on the surprisingly clean bathroom floor, feeling the cool tile touch his heated skin, Jonghyun moaned at the chilled contact.

Looking at the hot mess below him, Taemin decides to take advantage of him. Bending down sexily, feeling his pants rub against his semi-hard erection, his breath gets a little heavier, his eyes start to slowly hood with lust, the alcohol making his system contort with these feeling he never experienced before, the complete utter _desire_ to just fuck Jonghyun's brains out.

Knees on either side of Jonghyun's thighs, Taemin placed his hands flat against the floor by Jonghyun's head. Leaning down dangerously he took Jonghyun's lips in a ferocious kiss, all teeth and tongue, nothing sensual or romantic just _pure lust. _Pulling away slightly to admire Jonghyun's red swollen, glistening ravaged lips, pecking them slightly before trailing his tongue along Jonghyun's jawline, following down to his neck, leading to his collarbone biting, and nipping the entire expanse of skin. Leading down to his covered chest. Wanting to solve this little problem, Taemin briskly grab the hem of both shirts and ripped them off vigorously, throwing the parts both in some random direction, Taemin went back to his collarbone, assaulting it harshly. Tracing his tongue along the marks, he trails his tongue to one of Jonghyun's nipple blowing cool air on it, harden it in the instantly, captivating the harden nub between his teeth his sucked and bit harshly, while teasing the other with his thumb.

"AHHH! Oh fuck ta-taemin don't stop please pl-PLEASE."Jonghyun panted.

Listening to his requests Taemin switched nipples sucking just as hard and harsh as he did the last one. Biting the nipple he was working on extra hard, resulting in a wanton moan from the writhing Jonghyun beneath him, trialing his tongue along Jonghyun's abs dipping into the navel, nipping at the happy trail lightly, Taemin came face to face with the hard erection Jonghyun sported in his tight pants. Not caring if it hurts him, Taemin ripped the offensive material off Jonghyun's body, rubbing roughly on the clothed hard-on.

"Please ta-taemin just AHHHH! Fuck me already please tae just mm-mnn FUCK ME! AHHH I BEG OF YOU." Jonghyun commanded

Not wasting any time, Taemin ripped the boxers free from Jonghyun's lethal body, throwing them in a different direction then his pants, having Jonghyun completely bare Taemin leaned dangerously close to cock standing high and proud, dripping precum onto his belly, pooling around his navel. Taking the purple cock in his hands, roughly jerking it up and down, Taemin questioned seductively, "Tell me Jonghyun,how much do you want my fat cock in you ass, the sound of skin slapping echoing through out the room, my cum dripping out of you once were done and you begging me for my cock and your release how much do you really want it. TELL ME!" Taemin growled.

"AHH! Fuck tae I want you, I mmmmm I want your big fat cock hitting my ass so hard I cant walk for a week,AH! Fuck I want to to cum so hard that I pass out and when I wake up your cum is still dribbling out my ~! Fuck tae jus-just fuck me!"Jonghyun moaned

Faster than you can you say 'who stole the cookie from the cookie jar,' ,Taemin's clothes were a strew on the floor, both men completely naked. Taemin strode over to Jonghyun pulling him up by the wrist commanding, "get on all fours NOW~."

Without hesitation Jonghyun bent down like a cock begging slut, put his hands and knees on the ground, preparing for the inevitable.

Taemin knelt behind him spreading Jonghyun's ass cheeks, enjoying the view he slightly lubed his index finger, circling the pink entrance, slowly he pushed it in, bending it this way and that to find that sweet spot. Gathering up some spit he dribbling it onto the crack, following it with his tongue, with his finger still venturing in Jonghyun's heat. Taemin licked around his finger and the hole causing Jonghyun to moan like a bitch in heat,adding a second one doing the same as before, in adding the third Taemin twisted and pulled on the flesh, pulling his face away from his heat, Taemin harshly bit his left butt cheek, leading out to a long, wanton moan from Jonghyun.

Yanking his fingers out roughly and releasing him teeth, Taemin cooed while teasing Jonghyun with hard cock, circling the still slick hole, "How bad do you want this, tel- MEE!" Taemin was roughly cut off as Jonghyun couldn't take it any longer and pushed onto Taemins fat cock fast, filling him to the hilt, stretching him harshly, feeling his inside turn, he rock back and forth on the rock hard dick plummeting his ass, seeing stars, not having any emotion, no senses functioning, mind uncontrollably falling apart, pain simmering into pleasure, voice feeling rough and scraggly as his vocals chords worked beyond consent. Everything around him spinning, pleasure building up in his stomach,wanting to explode they restart again. Jonghyun was losing his mind, all senses flying away from him nothing mattered at the moment, anything and everything incomprehensible and he loved it.

"Holy Sh-hit Jonghyun you are sooo fucking TIGHT! Ahh ah ooo, How do you like my fat cock plummeting your ass, or is this better." Taemin panted while changing the angle, hitting Jonghyun's prostate dead on, with each thrust Taemin could feel Jonghyun's heart rate rise, legs start to quiver, breathing faster and a slow heat starting to build up in his southern region. Grabbing Jonghyun's hair, he pulled him back, forming Jonghyun's back into a perfect arch, penetrating deeper within him.

"Ta-taemin I ca-ant hold on much longer i-i- cu-."Jonghyun was immediately cut off by the maknae's strong grip on his arousal, preventing the singer from having the satisfaction of being able to cum.

"Don think I will let you cum just like that you have to earn it, _you slut._" Taemin growled.

"Oh fuck taemin please please tell what I must do please anything ple-" Jonghyun was abruptly cut off by Taemin's hand covering his mouth preventing any speech.

"Shut the fuck up and I will tell you." Taemin snapped. "I want to beg me, beg me to let you cum like the dirty slut you are!." Taemin growled.

Feeling Taemin's cock jerk and pulsate with each thrust, Jonghyun could tell that Taemin couldn't hold out much longer, because his thrust were getting faster and harder then before...not that he was complaining.

Slowly Taemin,slipped out of Jonghyun who let out at a whimper at the lose of contact. Taemin huskily spoke out, "Jonghyun turn around and crawl towards me."

Not thinking twice about the command, Jonghyun pivoted on his knees and seductively crawled towards the dancer. Eye level with Taemin's dick, Jonghyun licked his lips in anticipation, about to take the dancers cock into his waiting pink lips, Jonghyun was harshly pulled up by his chocolate brown hair to eye level with the maknae's own.

"Jonghyun sit on my lap and ride me, talk to me dirty, like the dirty bitch I know you are." Taemin snickered deviously.

Taemin sitting on his knees tugged Jonghyun onto his lap, lining his cock with Jonghyun's twitching hole,begging to be filled. Taemin putting his hands behind his back to hold Jonghyun's legs in place as he rode him.

"Fuck Jonghyun, how can you still be soo tight," Taemin cooed

Legs still wrapped reassuringly wraped around the dancer lithe body, Jonghyun raised his body up agonizingly slow just to slam back down on Taemin's cock happily. Moaning out," I bet you like it when I bounce on your cock, just letting you enjoy the show I am giving you, or the way my face contorts when slam into my proSTATE!"

Slamming extra hard into Jonghyun, making him yell in estacy. Taemin sunk his teeth into his lip to prevent any more sounds he was making. Screaming in pleasure Jonghyun happily bounce up and down on taemin's length rolling his hips along his pelvis. Taking Taemin's mouth into his own, fighting for dominance, nipping the lip lightly, sucking on Taemin's tongue hungrily swiping his tongue along the roof of his mouth, still faintly tasting the vodka. Pulling back Jonghyun feels Taemin thrusts get more frantic and harder, snaking one of the hands holding Jonghyun's leg in place he lazily started jerking off the singer quickly,rubbing his thumb roughly along the slit.

"Tae oh please Ta-taemin let me come cum I beg of you,please just ahhhh." Jonghyun whimpered

Leaning over, taemin bit around Jonghyun's earring whispering,"Cum for me Jonghyun."

Feeling the burning sensation swelled up in his lower region he released it with so much force, that the white fluid reached his abs and pooled in his navel, dropping his head against Taemin's shoulder, the last thing he saw was a streak of white flashing before his eyes.

The warmth engulfing his cock ,tighten around his length, releasing his seed within Jonghyun's ass slipping out with a wet sound to see the fluid dribble out of his hole trailing down his thigh. Trying to lift the exhausted Jonghyun off his shoulder, to find out that he is limp, passed out not a single muscle moving anymore. Getting up to collect both their clothes taemin quickly his on, except he switch pants with Jonghyun's, because trying to get these pants on awake was hard as fuck, he couldn't even imagine difficult it would be to put them on an unconscious person. Slipping into the insanely tight pants he tried as best as he could to make both their look as normal as they were when they first came in. Trying to lift the heavy male off the now dirty and heated floor was quite difficult.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to kibum." Taemin could already imagine key ranting through out the dorm trying to kill Jonghyun

"AHHHH! Good times."

wah at 4450 words I think I deserve some applause.

Ahh this was requested my isaywerid and is also a bday present to my HUBBY!

Hopefully you guys liked it

it took me for everz and I put a lot of effort into to this

comments are loved very much soo *_*


End file.
